El plan maestro
by Narialam
Summary: Apenas un segundo, apenas un pequeño y breve instante. Y luego disparó. Un solo y único disparo. AU. SasuNaruSasu. One-Shot.


**Titulo:** El plan maestro.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo hago esto sin animo de lucro, bla, bla, bla.

 **Personajes/Parejas** : SasuNaruSasu.

 **Advertencias:** AU, _shonen-ai_. One-Shot.

* * *

 _ **Lana del rey - Diet mountain dew**_

 _Take another drag turn me to ashes  
Ready for another lie?  
Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is  
Say it's gonna be alright_

* * *

El olor a pintura era asfixiante, el ambiente estaba tan cargado que Sasuke Uchiha tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de mandar a la mierda toda la reforma que estaban haciendo en el piso con tal de respirar el aire limpio y puro de nuevo. Pero sabía que si osaba si quiera mencionarlo sería inmediatamente mandado a buscar caracoles al fondo del mar por su flamante (y rubio) compañero de piso. ¿Por qué? Porque era a él a quien se le había ocurrido la genial idea. Era él el que le había dicho a Naruto que el color amarillo "muerto" del salón dañaba a la vista, claro que también era él el que estaba intentando leer los informes del último caso entre mareos y dolores de cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la oficina? —escuchó la voz irritada de su amigo de la infancia y frunció el ceño. Naruto debía haberse dado cuenta de las miradas de profundo odio que le estaba echando a la brocha que tenía en la mano—. Va en serio, Sasuke. Parece que te va a dar un ataque y con tanta miradita de odio intenso estás empezando a incomodarme. ¿Te recuerdo que tú insististe en esto? —y ahí estaba la prueba absoluta de que tenía razón en lo de guardar silencio. Si ya le echaba pullas por una mirada no quería imaginar el espectáculo que le montaría si se le ocurría mencionar algo acerca de olvidarse por completo de la reforma.

—No —replicó, seco. Algo a lo que el rubio estaba ya más que acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta dicha de una manera tan inocente provocó el rechinar de los dientes del Uchiha.

—Ya te lo he explicado. La comisaría está que arde desde que empezó todo el asunto del maldito y jodido _Kitsune_ —explicó, notaba como su dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez que se acordaba de aquel asunto—. Me sentiría bastante peor si tuviera que oír el teléfono sonar mil veces y los pasos de los agentes yendo de aquí para allá.

—¿Realmente lo crees? Uhm… —hubo una pausa y el Uchiha alzó el rostro para mirarle—. Aún no me has dicho quien le puso el nombre de _Kitsune_. Resulta un tanto extraño que a un ladrón se le denomine como "zorro", ¿no crees? ¡Solo le aumentan el ego! —Sasuke frunció el ceño y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

—Su ego ya es del tamaño de la estatua de la Libertad —dejó los papeles sobre la mesa del salón de mala manera y los miró de tal forma que desde fuera parecía que deseaba que ardiesen—. Es su firma. Se llama así mismo así —aclaró y la expresión de su rostro dejó en claro que aquel asunto no le hacía absolutamente nada de gracia.

—¿En serio? —Naruto parpadeó, parecía sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento—. Entonces no le debe faltar autoestima —el silencio volvió por unos segundos. Agradable y dulce silencio—. ¿Y cómo es que os trae tanto de cabeza? Creía que ya lo habríais capturado —una de las famosas miradas asesinas del Uchiha se concentró en la figura ajena—. ¡No me mires así! ¡Os dice dónde va a robar, a qué hora va a robar y qué es lo que va a robar! Resulta bastante increíble que no seáis capaces de capturarlo.

—Si tan informado te tienen las noticias —empezó, con un susurro lleno de irritación que consiguió que Naruto se encogiera un poco. Sasuke enfadado era peor que un gato intentando ser bañado—, deberías saber ya que estamos sospechando que es alguien del mismo cuerpo. ¡Conoce a la maldita perfección las rutas de todos los agentes y cuál es el momento oportuno de actuar! —observó como Naruto abría la boca para luego volver a cerrarla, seguramente sorprendido por la vehemencia con la que el moreno había hablado. Aquel caso le estaba sacando de quicio y para coronarlo era a él a quien habían puesto al cargo de la situación. ¡Era el maldito primer caso del que estaba a cargo! Y ya habían pasado cinco semanas, cinco semanas con cinco robos consecutivos, cinco semanas en las que no había conseguido absolutamente nada; no estaba más cerca de atraparlo en aquellos momentos que antes y era tremendamente frustrante.

—A lo mejor es un admirador secreto tuyo que está tratando de llamar tu atención —escuchó la voz lejana del rubio el cual parecía tratar de relajar el mal ambiente que se había formado en aquel salón a medio pintar—. Siempre roba en museos que están en tu zona de rango y eso… —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba por parte del moreno. Hacía años que vivían juntos y al Uchiha a veces le seguía sorprendiendo la aleatoriedad de las acciones del muchacho de ojos azules. Suspiró, cansado, agotado y frustrado.

—Voy a intentar dormir un poco. Está noche será muy larga —murmuró bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que su amigo no le escuchara. Se levantó del sofá y procedió a ir a hacia su cuarto.

—Sasuke —se detuvo justo delante de la puerta ante el llamado del contrario y esperó, sin girarse a que este terminara de hablar—. Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —el moreno asintió lentamente y entró en el interior de su habitación, dispuesto a dormir lo justo y lo necesario para que aquella noche el autodenominado _Kitsune_ no se le escapara de las manos. No fue consciente de la mirada de anhelo que el rubio le dirigió antes de perderse en su dormitorio.

* * *

Había dormido por horas, sí, pero aún así el hecho de alterar de aquella forma su rutina de sueño le había pasado factura. Su cuerpo se veía atacado constantemente por bostezos y, muy de vez en cuando, los parpados se le cerraban solos. Miró el reloj; quedaban cinco minutos; cinco minutos y serian, finalmente la una de la madrugada; cinco minutos y comenzaría el espectáculo. El moreno torció el gesto y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos estaban en sus puestos.

Había estudiado a conciencia todos los ángulos de aquella sala del museo desde que su pesadilla particular había avisado de cual sería su próximo golpe. Incluso tenía los planos del museo con los márgenes de las hojas repletos de anotaciones. También había apostillado hombres por todo el lugar; ningún humano u objeto inanimado podría mover uno de sus cabellos sin que él se enterara. Y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de todas las medidas, de todo el esfuerzo seguía sintiéndose inquieto, ¿por qué?

Porque el maldito bastardo ya le había dado esquinazo cinco veces. Cinco. Aquello se había convertido en algo totalmente personal. Chasqueó la lengua y su mirada se ensombreció; quedaban treinta segundos. Agarró su pistola y retiró el seguro.

 _Tres segundos._

Siempre era puntual.

 _Dos._

Y siempre trataba de superarse en sus entradas. Un gran estruendo. Un espectáculo grotesco.

 _Uno._

El Uchiha entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. El juego acababa de comenzar y, como era de esperarse, el ladrón hizo su primer movimiento. De repente, un humo blanquecino empezó a salir de las rendijas de ventilación del techo; Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y buscó una máscara de gas entre sus utensilios de policía para colocársela rápidamente sobre el rostro, luego agarró su comunicador y pulsó el botón para activarlo. Nadie respondió al otro lado—. Joder… —Sasuke alzó la vista hacia las rendijas, incrédulo—. Ha usado los conductos de ventilación —murmuró para sí y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que los había olvidado por completo. ¡Él los había pasado por alto mientras aquel asqueroso ladrón se aprovechaba de ellos! ¿Cómo podía haber cometido un error así? De haber sido otra persona un grito de exasperación habría escapado de sus labios, pero él no era otra persona. Era Sasuke Uchiha y no se iba a dejar ganar por un ladronzuelo de tres al cuarto. Giró el rostro para asegurarse de tener controlado el perímetro, para asegurarse de no perder de vista la costosa joya que había sido señalada como objetivo.

Durante el cuarto robo habían intentado colocar una falsificación en lugar del original para que, de completar el robo, la pérdida no fuera tan grande, sin embargo, aquel maldito lo había averiguado de alguna manera la treta y había robado el original. Sabía de primera mano que aquella acción era la que había despertado las sospechas de que el ladrón era alguien del cuerpo. Quizá alguien con problemas financieros. No estaba seguro y, sinceramente, al moreno le daba igual todo aquello; solo estaba concentrado en cumplir con su trabajo. Pero no iba a tenerlo nada fácil y la cosa se complicó aún más cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe dejándole a él y a los pocos hombres que no habían sido afectados por el gas somnífero a oscuras. Escuchó un ruido sordo y luego un grito; su pulso se aceleró mientras corría al lugar del que aquella llamada de auxilio provenía y al llegar lo único que vio fue a uno de sus hombres en el suelo, se agachó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso para luego sentir como el alivio le invadía al comprobar que seguía vivo.

Era un alivio comprobar que no iba a tener que encargarse de un asesino—. La joya… —susurró por lo bajo, recordando al instante lo que se suponía que estaba protegiendo. Se incorporó de golpe—. ¡Mierda! —empezó a correr al ver el atisbo de la ropa del _Kitsune_ desaparecer por una de las puertas. Dejar inconsciente a uno de sus compañeros de forma tan escandalosa había sido un método para distraerle.

Empezó una persecución que pronto se convirtió en una carrera de obstáculos para el moreno. El ladrón no dejaba de tirar todo aquello que tenía delante hacía atrás para frenar su paso y de paso impedir que apuntara bien para disparar—. ¡Alto! ¡Policía! —gritó, esquivando un florero por pocos centímetros. ¿A quien se le ocurría decorar los pasillos de un museo con esa clase de cosas?—. ¡Deténgase o me veré obligado a disparar! —nada de lo que le gritaba aminoraba el paso de su presa y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir corriendo tras él hasta que finalmente salieron al exterior.

La azotea del edificio.

¿Por qué le había conducido hacía arriba en vez de hacía abajo? Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo cuando el hombre que tuviera delante estuviera entre rejas. Alzó la pistola y le apuntó directamente, ambos respiraban agitadamente por la carrera. Sus miradas se cruzaron un breve instante. Negro contra azul. El policía apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y aspiró profundamente—. ¡Se acabo el juego, _Kitsune_! ¡Quedas detenido por el robo de diversas piezas del arte! Ahora entrégate pacíficamente o me obligarás a usar la fuerza —exclamó. Aún sentía la adrenalina correr por su organismo, manteniendo un nivel de alerta en su cuerpo mayor del habitual. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que Sasuke había pensado que el chico de ojos azules haría éste empezó a retirarse la máscara que cubría su rostro.

La sangre de su cuerpo dejó de circular bruscamente; podría jurar bajo el suero de la verdad que por un maldito instante el flujo de sus arterias se congelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la incredulidad tiñó su rostro.

—¿Naruto? —la pregunta le sonó terriblemente ajena como si no fuera él quien estuviera diciendo esas palabras y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa amplia que solo le pareció que empeoraba el asunto—. ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con un tono más flojo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Significa lo que ves, Sasuke —el rubio estiró los brazos hacía los lados y no dejó que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Por otro lado la ansiedad del policía no hacía más que aumentar.

—¿¡Te das cuenta de que lo que veo te puede enviar directamente a la cárcel, idiota!? —la pregunta esta vez escapó de sus labios casi como una exhalación, si hubiera tenido la voz más aguda probablemente le habría roto los tímpanos a Naruto.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero escucha. Esto era algo que… simplemente tenía que hacer —trató de explicarse el rubio. Cuando Naruto dio un par de pasos hacía atrás el moreno afianzó su agarre en la pistola que sostenía. No iba a dejar de apuntarle, que fuera su amigo no significaba que fuera a dejarle libre, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tenías que hacer? Bien, te escucho. Has dejado dormido a todo el museo con ese maldito gas. Tenemos tiempo antes de que envíen refuerzos y te encierre de una vez —pudo comprobar, no sin cierta satisfacción, como la sonrisa tambaleaba en los labios del rubio. Que se jodiera; eso era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos.

—Tú no lo entenderías, Sasuke —Naruto se revolvió con fuerza el cabello—. ¿Has oído hablar del rayo amarillo? —la pregunta del ladrón le dejó confuso un instante pero luego asintió. Conocía la historia del rayo amarillo. Otro ladrón; una especie de Robin Hood de la era moderna—. Él era mi padre.

Sasuke esperó a que continuara hablando pero Naruto no lo hizo. ¿Y ya estaba? ¿Esa era toda su justificación?—. Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada del contrario—. ¿¡Te crees Robin Hood!? —vio como el rubio suspiraba y sintió ira, una ira intensa que se acomodó en sus entrañas y las doblegó a placer provocándole un dolor intenso. ¿Preocupación?

—Te dije que no lo entenderías —replicó el rubio, recibiendo al instante una dura mirada por parte del moreno—. Pero da igual —Sasuke observó en silencio como su amigo andaba de espaldas hacia el filo de la azotea; frunció el ceño sin apartar el arma de la figura ajena. ¿Qué estaba planeando el Uzumaki? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando le vio subirse al filo del borde—. ¿Sabes? Nunca te das cuenta de nada —de nuevo, como cuando le alcanzó en la azotea, Naruto estiró los brazos hacia los lados—. Y ahora, ¿qué harás, Sasuke?—la pistola que el moreno sostenía en su mano tembló. Apenas un segundo, apenas un pequeño y breve instante.

Y luego disparó.

Un solo y único disparo.

Falló.

Naruto se dejó caer.

Había perdido.

* * *

El despertador sonó insistentemente durante tres o cuatro minutos antes de que finalmente cierto moreno de mal carácter lo agarrara con fuerza y lo tirara contra la pared. Al segundo siguiente, abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó rápidamente para luego correr, literalmente, hacía el cuarto de su muy dormido compañero de piso. Prácticamente lo arrojó de la cama y empezó a rebuscar por su cuarto las pruebas del crimen ignorando los quejidos del rubio.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué te crees que estás haciendo, Sasuke Uchiha!? —el moreno se detuvo al escuchar su nombre completo provenir de los labios del rubio. Un pequeño parpadeó le hizo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que había estado… ¿durmiendo? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Se obligó a mirar a Naruto con cara de desconcierto. Había sido todo tan… horriblemente real. El Uchiha tragó saliva y luego se revolvió el cabello con fuerza, enterrando finalmente los dedos en él.

—¿Sabes…? —Sasuke se relamió sus labios resecos—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que debería de tomar unas vacaciones, qué el caso me estaba afectando demasiado? —murmuró, echándose en la cama del rubio. Aún no podía creer que su mente hubiera urdido semejante trama de novela barata—. Creo que te haré caso… —decidió finalmente. Se había tapado el rostro con el brazo así que no fue consciente de que el humor de su mejor amigo había cambiado hasta que prácticamente le tuvo encima, abrazándole y gritándole al oído que iría haciendo los planes para aquellas vacaciones. Sasuke emitió varios gruñidos mientras trataba de apartarse de un Naruto que le estaba avergonzado, sin embargo, tras tres minutos de intenso forcejeo finalmente se rindió y dejó que los brazos del rubio le acunaran, obligándose a escuchar un poco de su intenso parloteo.

Al cabo del rato la charla insustancial le aburrió lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido y, quizá para su suerte su sueño era lo bastante profundo como para que los constantes chillidos de Naruto no le despertasen. Mientras tanto cierto rubio chillón que hablaba y hablaba llegó mentalmente a la conclusión de que había ciertos objetos que tenía que devolver ahora que había conseguido que el incansable Sasuke Uchiha se agotara y, por supuesto, pensaba aprovechar esas vacaciones para declararse de una vez por todas.

* * *

And... _**fin**_. Yo y los finales abiertos. Una relación de completo amor-odio. Bueno, también esta el hecho de que este pequeño _shot_ fue escrito para otro concurso con sus limites de palabras y esas cosas. Unido al hecho de que lo publicó casi un año después pueees...

En fin, ya saben, los comentarios hacen felices a los escritores, gracias por leer~


End file.
